


Body Shots

by trinsghost



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinsghost/pseuds/trinsghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within fandoms, we have a way of coming up with ideas, and having them occasionally snowball into various artistic works.  This happened a few weeks back, amongst the TMNT fandom during a chat amongst friends.  The idea of body shots with the TMNT fellas appealed to us, and one of our illustrious artists on tumblr, Levana took that as a challenge to try Leo's hand at the activity.  (you can see her art at levana-art on tumblr...her Leo sketch is very, very nice)</p><p>Her idea sparked my own to write what I initially thought would be a one-shot.  (I have a second chapter in mind for this.)<br/>(I can also be found on tumblr via the same username.  If you post on tumblr, feel free to shoot me a hello.)</p><p>Note: This fic has been rated E for Explicit situations (Mature for this chapter, though the rating will graduate to E in chapter two.)  The characters in this story are over 18, and above the age of consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Shots

They’d scarfed down Mikey’s new recipe for dinner (chicken chipotle tacos, a little heavy on the hot sauce), spent an hour or so training, and split off for the evening to cover watch of the camera links at Donnie’s work station. Raph chose first watch, so Leo took to a cozy alcove just off the garage to sit and meditate under the warmth of a heat lamp. Crossing his legs and resting his wrists on his knees, he spent a minute or two focused on his breathing when he felt a subtle shift in the air send shivers along his skin.

Shaking it off as a figment of imagination and his subconscious attempting to divert his attention, he tilted his head to one side, and then the other, the tension in his neck lessening after the day’s activities. Taking a sharp inhale, he paused. It smells like lit candles. Wait, there can’t be an open flame this close to the garage and the extra gasoline Donnie’s stored for the truck.

He opened his eyes a crack, realizing his heat lamp was off. Wait, where was the heat lamp?

“I was wondering when you would open your eyes, Señor,” he heard the sultry tone of a woman’s voice, and opened his eyes fully.

“Where am I?” Leo looked up and around, eyes clamping on the woman approaching him. She reached out a hand, and he gripped it firmly but gently, drawing himself up to full height.

“You’re in my cantina, Señor, and we’re closed for the evening,” she answered him, walking back to the bar to grab a wet rag. Seeing his worried face as she turned around, she continued,”You are still in New York City, if that was the cause of your distress.”

“I...thank you ma’am. That answers one question I had,” he responded as his blue eyes scanned the candlelit room.

“Ah, but you have another question that presses you more,” the woman chimed in, finished with wiping down the bar, she moved to the tables spread out around the establishment.

“Yes. How did I get here?” He asked, brow drawn up in confusion. Was it the tacos?

The woman chuckled low and deep at his question. “In truth, I do not know. Though you have not been the first unusual and unexpected visit, if you get my meaning. You were probably curious as to why I did not jump or shriek with fright.”

Well, there’s another answer I was looking for, he thought to himself. Now, how do I get myself home? Find the nearest sewer access and walk?

“Before you begin thinking too hard on your situation, come join me for a drink. It’s on the house,” she nodded towards him. The woman walked around the bar, grabbing two shot glasses and a bottle of brown liquid.

“I rarely imbibe, ma’am. But I appreciate the offer,” Leo raised a hand politely, turning from the bar as she continued pouring the drinks.

“Are you certain? This may aide you in reaching your decision. I’m sensing you have options to weigh regarding your journey home. Come, sit, have a drink and mull it over.” She waved at him to join her, eying Leo carefully as he regarded her offer. He stepped up to the bar, warily sat down on a stool and surveyed the swirling shot placed before him.

“What is this, bourbon?” He lifted his glass and sniffed it, sloshing it around and sending a few drips across his hand.

“That’s whiskey, nicely aged. It’ll put a fire in your belly,” she grinned at him. He couldn’t help but notice her easy smile, the dark shoulder length curls grazing her shoulders, and her hazel eyes glimmering in the low light.

“Great, just what I need to go with Mikey’s tacos,” he chuckled, patting the belly of his plastron. Knocking the drink back in one go, he wheezed as a burn chased the lone gulp down his throat.

“Oh my, whiskey is best sipped! You drank the whole shot in one go, and felt the burn afterwards, didn’t you,” the woman chided.

“Yeah. Just waiting for the warmth to move from my throat to my chest,” he choked out.  
I shoulda thought about that, he reminded himself. He’d enjoyed sake in a small cup before, and that was meant to be sipped, too.

“Since you’re in the mood for shots this evening, Señor, would you like to try something ...unusual?” She drew up another bottle from behind the bar, though this liquid was clear. On a small plate, she added a shaker of salt, and a handful of lime wedges.

Leo stared at what was laid out before him on the bar, confusion clouding his eyes. He picked up a lime wedge, thinking he could’ve sworn he heard of a drink using lime and salt, but couldn’t put two and two together.

He hadn’t noticed the woman make her way around the bar with a filled shot glass in hand. Whirling around when she was a hair’s breadth away, his head spun. He clasped his forehead in his hands, trying to will the dizziness away.

“Whoa, hold yourself a moment. Breath in and out slowly, and steady yourself,” she noted sagely. “If you would prefer a glass of cold water to clear your head and ease your stomach, I could get that for you…”

“I’m alright, thanks. What is it you were going to show me?” he grimaced, then composed himself, looking into her eyes. She nodded, reaching for the salt shaker.

“This, is tequila,” she nodded to the shot of clear liquid she held. “One of the more interesting ways to enjoy tequila is to share in the experience with someone else in three simple steps. To start, place the wedge of lime in the other person’s mouth, with the rind of the fruit facing inwards.”

Leo gave her an odd look, but after a moment, shrugged and placed the wedge in his mouth as instructed, the flesh of the fruit poking out from between his lips. What she did next struck him as even more obtuse, but the warmth of the whiskey took over, lighting a gentle fire in his gut and his head. Everything he perceived around him was surreal and hilarious in this moment, and yet he felt he should just roll with it, and learn from this experience.

“The first step is for me to drink this shot,” which she did in one gulp. Leo’s eyes widened as she’d swallowed it neatly, looking back to him unphased.

The woman eyed him carefully, shaking a small pile of salt into the palm of her hand.

“Step two involves you. I would like to ask permission to take this next step with you, as it should not be done without a willing partner. May I put this small amount of salt on your neck?” she asked, placing the emptied shot glass on the bar.

“The salt on where?” he asked, dropping the lime wedge to his hands, a little surprised that this would be any part of a drinking ritual. “Um, sure?” he shrugged.

Leo craned his head to the right, and she poured the fine granules of salt along his neck in a thin, but visible line. “Now, don’t be alarmed,” she said, and before he could blink, she leaned over, licking a long, slow line up his neck, ending at his jawline. Needless to say, this didn’t not affect every bone in his body. He sat up, ramrod straight on the stool, panting as she pulled away.

“No more salt,” she waggled her eyebrows. He felt his neck, pulse now throbbing against his fingers, and wouldn’t you know it, she’d licked it all away.

“I’m almost afraid to ask what the third step is,” he leaned forward, wiping his neck with the back of his hand.

The woman smirked at him, pointing to the lime wedge in his hand. “Back in your mouth it goes.”

Leo swallowed thickly, putting the wedge back in his mouth. One of his hands gripped the side of his stool, as he was unsure of what was to come next.

He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in through his nose to prepare himself.

“Are you ready, Señor?” he heard her ask gently.

He opened his eyes, vision blurred, but clearing after a few quick blinks.   
“Mmyeah. Mmready,” he uttered, the wedge balanced precariously between his lips.

The woman leaned toward him again, closing her eyes, and he closed his in kind as she knelt down to his lips. The only part of her coming into contact with him felt warm and feather soft, brushing against his lips for mere moments before she pulled back, taking the lime wedge with her in her teeth.

“And there you have it,” she replied after plucking the wedge from her mouth. She smiled at Leo’s response, an obvious blush creeping along his cheeks from their close contact.

“That was...interesting. I take it that’s a popular pastime here?” he asked, rubbing his once salt-laden neck in an effort to halt the flush from spreading across his skin. It didn’t help.

“It is, not surprisingly, since this is a bar. And at parties, if those in attendance are curious, and willing,” she nodded, leaning against the bar to his side.

Running a clammy hand against his shorts, he realized she was waiting to continue.  
“Is it my turn to do that?” he asked, giving her a sheepish grin.

“It can be, if you wish. Body shots shared among two willing partners can be a very enjoyable experience.” She took one of Leo’s hands in hers, palm upwards, and shook a small pile of salt onto it from the shaker. Then smoothly, deftly, she plucked a lime wedge from the plate and placed it in her mouth, leaning her head towards the bar to note she was ready.

He took that as his cue, muttering “here goes nothing”, as he knocked back his shot of tequila (and winced), then sprinkled a line of salt up the woman’s neck with the fingers of his free hand, from the edge of her collarbone peeking above her blouse to just below her ear. He heard her stifle a gentle giggle through her nose, realizing she might be ticklish, and smiled. In turn, she blushed, a faint pink growing across her skin. She steadied herself and her breathing, waiting for the next step to be taken.

Leaning forward, he thought to himself “What the hell am I doing?”, but that thought extinguished itself the moment his tongue touched her soft skin and lathed a path up her neck, removing all traces of salt. A moan slipped from her lips, which were still firmly holding the lime wedge. He’d pulled back from the lick, eying her response. Her eyes had fluttered shut, her breath quickening.

Opening her eyes, she saw determination set in his and leaned back, still holding the wedge in her mouth. She beckoned him with a nod and a squeeze to his nearest hand, and he leaned forward, his lips wrapping around the fruit between her lips.

Applying the lightest pressure with his own teeth, he pulled it from her mouth and drew back just enough to see the rapture in her gaze. Popping the lime out of his mouth, he absently slipped it in a pocket on his shorts. He realized one of his hands had wandered during his last step, moving to rest along her waistline. He paused a moment, regarding her beauty in the faint glow of candlelight, then cupped his other hand along the back of her head, drawing her closer to him. Closing the gap between them, lips parted, mouths explored and tongues danced along one another for what seemed like an eternity. When they pulled back, she looked as blissfully dazed as he felt, her hands holding onto him in a way that made him feel equally powerful and protected.

“Could we try the body shots again? If you don’t mind, that is,” he asked shyly.

“I was hoping you would say that,” she nuzzled her lips along his chin, then pulled away from him slowly, walking around the bar to replenish their drinks. “Would you like to try the salt, step two, on another area of the body?” he heard her ask.

“We can do that?” he asked back, standing and leaning against a stool.

“Of course, we can get creative with that part,” she answered, a mischievous tone coloring her voice.

Leo chuckled, losing his balance against the stool as it teetered towards the bar. Catching himself by his shell, he slid down beneath the counter to the floor, hissing as he felt a growing tightness in his shorts. He popped the button at his waistline, letting the zipper ease down an inch, though it still wasn’t enough.

“Oh yeah, let’s do that,” he replied, still leaning back against the underside of the bar. His eyes slid shut as he ran his fingers down along the bottom of his plastron, running over the top of his shorts to the tip of his bulge. Biting his lip as the length between his legs spasmed under his hand, he groaned quietly as he heard her chuckle from behind the bar.

He’d righted himself in his seated, cross legged position a moment later when she rounded back towards him. She was nearly next to him when he felt a change in the air. The chilled, candle-lit atmosphere disappeared, replaced by the warmth of the heat lamp overhead and the gentle hum of Donnie’s workstation.

Leo opened his eyes, confusion and sadness clouding them over as he stood up. He returned to the lair, but how? Clasping a hand to the back of his neck, he rubbed a worrying circle over his skin as he walked to the living room. Donnie was fast asleep, splayed out along the couch. Mikey sat in the adjoining chair watching tv, about to take a sip of his soda when he spluttered, noticing something Leo hadn’t.

“Hey dude, your shorts are undone, and you’ve got one hell of a tent going on there. Might want to handle that before it pops out, right?” he noted with his brow raised, eying his older brother carefully. Leo was never one to look unkempt, unless it was after a fight or he was sick, and he never, EVER walked around brandishing a boner. Something was up.

Leo swore under his breath, grabbing a blanket from the couch and wrapping it around his waist.

“You okay, bro?” Mikey asked, leaning around from the chair.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Leo huffed, heading over to Raph, as it was time to take his place watching the monitors.

As Raph stood, he side-eyed Leo as he fumbled with the blanket wrapped around his waist.

“What’s up with you?” the hulking bara asked, stretching his arms and cracking his neck.

“Nothing,” Leo said half-heartedly, pulling the blanket from himself and handing it to his brother. As he turned to re-zip and button his shorts, he noticed Raph give him a look. And then he noticed something in his shorts. Specifically, in his right pocket. Reaching in, he pulled out a lime wedge, and the look on his face must’ve said everything his brother needed to know.

“Heh. I take it you met Sylvia?” Raph smirked, walking away. “And she got you to do body shots. I knew she could,” he chuckled, heading to bed.

Leo simply stood there for a few minutes. Silent, perplexed, and still very aroused.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for giving this a read. If you like it and want more, let me know! :)


End file.
